Temper like fire
by Silver-Assassin7
Summary: When a upset Ruffnutt finds a new friend and brings her to the village, Snoutlout is smitten with the new girl, like Hiccup is with Astrid. But Snoutlout has no idea how to get a girl, and Hiccup seems to be having a hard time too with Astrid. Will these two clueless boys manage to stay with their spirited dream girls?
1. Chapter 1

Ruffnut was having a bad day.

She had been woken up with a bucket of cold water thrown over her by her annoying twin. (And yes it had happened before, but it wasn't a easy thing to get used to,) Then her hair has been knotted badly after she lost her hairbrush and she had been forced to leave her hair looking like a birds-nest, though she had somehow messily forced into her usual hair-style.

She had then been late for dragon training, leading to a dull lecture from hiccup and snickers from Snoutlout and her brother. God, she wanted to punch them. She had then been bitten by Barf after she had startled him and then been put to a fight against Astrid, since Hiccup said they can't always rely on dragon if they were invaded.

After Astrid had beaten her with a hard whack to the head, her pride had taken another blow after she heard Snoutlout say cruelly to Fishlegs "ha, she's so weak. Not much in the looks or personality department either!" And Fishlegs, who usually stuck up for anyone, just nodded, looking like he agreed.

Ruffnut sat down in the Great Hall with the other dragon trainers, unusually silent as she brooded miserably. Ruffnut knew she wasn't a obvious beauty, unlike Astrid who most people considered pretty. But still, it sucked to be compared to her all the time and always be ignored by boys. She was a girl too, despite how un-girly she often acted, and it hurt. Big time.

Ruffnut looked up to see Snoutlout and Hiccup flirt with Astrid, Hiccup subtly and awkwardly, Snoutlout vulgar and confidently, but she frowned when she saw Tuffnut and Fishlegs steal glances at Astrid too!

She stood up abruptly and stalked out the hall, before glancing back, and realising with a stab of hurt that the others hadn't even noticed she'd left.


	2. Chapter 2

"Stupid boys, stupid Astrid, stupid life!" Ruffnut growled under her breath as she stalked through the forest, eyes focused on the floor below her to look for things to viciously kick.

"Oh look at me, I'm Astrid" Ruffnut said in a fake, high-pitched voice, fluttering her eyelashes, "and I'm not just perfect at everything, but I get all the boys but I still have a really bad temper like the whole world is against me and nothing goes right for me!"

Ruffnut sighed, before sitting down on a log, "could this day get any worst?"

And yes, yes it could.

Before she knew what was happening, Ruffnut was snatched by a massive force from the sky and flying away.

Ruffnut screamed at the top of her voice, as the ground below her changed from dense wood to the sea as the unknown dragon flew away from Berk. "PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW YOU STUPID, BUTT-HEADED..."

Ruffnut continued to shout insults to her capturer until they swooped down towards a tiny island, and then the dragon promptly dropped her infront of a cave.

"Hey hey!" Ruffnut yelped, scrabbling backwards, as the dragon stared at her, "trust me you don't want to eat me! I taste disgusting! You can ask my brother if you don't believe me!"

The massive dragon continued to leer at her. Ruffnut realised that the dragon was a Grapple-grounder. The body of the dragon was snake-like, but with muscular legs and large wings, and had two twisted horns on the top of the head. It was dark grey in colour, with scarlet eyes and red stripes across the body.

Ruffnut gulped when she saw the large teeth in his mouth.

"Hey! What have you got for dinner Ash?" A feminine voice called out of the cave, and a young girl walked out of the cave.

She was lean and curvaceous, with long, brown hair that was left loose and tied back with a leather band. She had cat-like, amber eyes and angular features and was wearing simple clothes; a grey top with a leather belt that carried a dagger, with dark brown jeans and black boots, and long, leather armbands that covered most of her lower arm.

She stalked out of the cave, before noticing Ruffnut. She froze, staring.

"_Who are you_?"

"Ruffnut"

"What are you doing here?"

"I was taken here by your stupid dragon!" Ruffnut said, and the girl sighed, face-palming. "Oh Thor, I'm so sorry" She turned to the Grapple-grounder, "I said bring back food! Not the first living thing you see!"

The girl walked over to Ruffnut and held out a hand to help her up, which Ruffnut accepted warily. "I'm Tempest" She grinned crookedly, "and forgive me for Ash's mistake" Tempest paused to glance crossly at her dragon.

"Er, yeah. O-ok" Ruffnut muttered, unsure what to do. She didn't know this girl, and she was stuck with her and her dragon on a island miles from home where no-one knew where she was. _Dear Thor, is this a crappy day or what._

There was a slight pause as the teenage girls stared at each other, unsure of what to say next.

"Want some food?"

"What?" Ruffnut blurted out. "Your dragon kidnapped me and now you're asking if I want food?"

Tempest arched a eyebrow, before shrugging. "So you want the food or not?"

"...Yes...But I'll still complain about your stupid dragon whilst eating!"

"Go ahead, I've had such a crappy social life I'll listen to anyone even if they complain,"


	3. Chapter 3

**THIS STORY TAKES PLACE 4 YEARS AFTER HTTYD, SO ITS BEFORE HTTYD 2 but THEY'VE STILL GROWN UP SLIGHTLY. **

"So..." Ruffnut swallowed a piece of chicken she was chewing and looked at Tempest, "how'd ya get stuck here? On the island?"

Ruffnut was never known for her subtle questions.

But luckily Tempest didn't seem that bothered, and just chugged down some water before saying "well, there were a few things. Orphaned, living in a rubbish orphanage with old hags in charge, no money or luck, but an arranged marriage to a total creep was the last straw. Stole a saddle for ol' Ash here, and flew off to start a new life and see new things," Tempest explained, patting her dragons head affectionally.

"There is a whole world to explore, and I'm not going to waste my life popping out babies and acting like meek little housewife. So right now me and Ash have flown around lots of places." Tempest grinned, "it's amazing being a traveller, but exhausting so me and Ash decided to stay here a couple of days just to relax."

"Ha, I see why you left." Ruffnut agreed.

She and Tempest had got on well, pretty much friends to be honest, and had bonded over a chicken that Ash managed to capture. They were now lying on the grass next to a smouldering fire, talking.

"What about you?"

"Eh?"

"What about your life?"

"Oh, mine? Ha, it's great, I have a total dork for a brother, and other friends back on Berk and..." Ruffnut stopped speaking as she sat bolt upright.

"OH MY THOR! Berk! My friends! And my family! They'll kill me for being away for so long!" Ruffnut leapt up and spun round to face Tempest, "you have to take me home! Now!"

"What happened to please?"

"NOW!"

"Eh, that'll do," Tempest stood up and dusted herself off, before sauntering over to Ash and leaping up onto his back.

"You coming or what?"

- Later -

As Tempest and Ruffnut swooped down towards Berk to the Dragin Academy, they could see the group of teenagers arguing. They could hear snatches of the conversation:

"Where is she..."

"Tuffnut, where does your sister like to go..."

"All your fault..."

"I want my butt-headed sister back!..."

Ruffnut smiled. They do care.

Tempest steered Ash through the door, and landed with ease. The teens and dragons turned round curiously, and their curiosity turned to relief when Ruffnut slid off the back off Ash.

"Ruffbutt!" Tuffnut yelled as he tackled Ruffnut, hugging her tightly. "I missed you so much! I...Er, I mean..." Tuffnut releases his sister in embarrassment, "I mean, whatever, I didn't notice you were gone...heh."

Ruffnut rolled her eyes, and gave Tuffnut a affectionate punch.

"Good to have you back Ruffnut," Hiccup said, as he and the rest walked up to them. "But whose dragon is that?"

Ruffnut rolled her shoulders, "Er, it's a long story actually um...don't know where to start..."

"Hey."

The group turned round to see Tempest leaning against Ash nonchalantly.

"I'm Tempest."

Ruffnut shrugged, "eh, I guess an introduction is a good place to start."

Tempest POV:

I was interested to know these people, but I didn't want to be too overbearing since I wanted for them to like me. When you're a lone traveller, you start to realise how hard being lonely is.

They introduced themselves:

The twin of Ruffnut was Tuffnut, another adrenaline addict with long loose blonde hair and was a more masculine clone of Ruffnut.

Fishlegs was a big, beefy guy who was actually quite a nerd, but was really nice and wouldn't stop burbling facts about dragons.

Astrid was a slim, blonde who seemed quite nice yet tough. Good, I don't want to put up with any cry-babies.

And of course I recognised Hiccup. He is famous throughout dragon-dominated land, but it was a relief to realise that he is actually really nice, awkward and kind.

I swear there was more people...

"Hey, let me talk to the hot new girl," I heard a arrogant voice from behind me, and was pulled around to face a boy.

Woah, this is more like it.

A muscly boy with jet black hair and blue eyes stood before me, wearing a arrogant smirk. He wasn't the best looking boy I've ever met, his hair too messy, legs a bit on the stick side, but still, he was still pretty fine.

But I'm not that fussed about relationships, and by the looks of things, this boy isn't either. Maybe we could just fool around?

"Im Snoutlout, the best dragon trainer ever lived!" He exclaimed, flexing. I raised a eyebrow, before glancing at the rest of the teens who looked bored. I got the feeling he was like this often. "The best, huh?" I asked, and he nodded.

"Ok, prove it!"

"What?"

"Prove it," I repeated, placing my hands on my hip, smirking. "I'll be back here tomorrow at midday, and we'll race. I'm a hard person to impress Snoutlout, though."

Snoutlout stared at me, before shaking his head and saying "Er, yeah! Sure! See you tomorrow! Prepare to lose!"

I chuckled, before looking back at the rest of the guys and smiling. "It was nice to see you guys. Is it ok if I come back tomorrow?"

Astrid snorted, "yeah, just make sure you kick Snoutlouts butt"

"Hey!"

"Deal!" I grinned, before walking back to Ash and jumping up to the saddle. "Look, me and Ash better go back to camp, we're tired. I'll see you guys tomorrow, ok?"

They all waved, and I grinned before flying out of the arena.

Snoutlout, prepare to lose.


	4. Chapter 4

Tempest woke up the next morning, her belly filled with butterflies and excitement. She couldn't wait to see the others again!

Tempest grabbed a fish from a basket and gently nudged Ash on the head until his eyes opened sleepily, "sorry to wake you up boy, but we've got someone to beat in a race!" Tempest smirked and Ash rumbled in agreement, gulping down the fish when Tempest tossed it into her mouth.

Tempest quickly grabbed herself some food, brushed her hair before saddling up Ash.

"Let's go!"

- Back on Berk -

"Do you think she'll turn up?" Astrid asked loudly, as they all waited in the arena.

"Yeah! She'll want to see me again won't she?" Snoutlout boasted, flexing. Everyone else groaned and rolled their eyes. "Tempest will turn up, she isn't the type to make empty promises," Ruffnut says. Last night, she had been questioned thoroughly about where she had been and Tempest, since Hiccup wanted to know she was safe to let her around their dragons.

"She must of travelled far since Grapple-grounder's nesting grounds are far away from here and there aren't that many there anyway," Hiccup mused thoughtfully, while Fishlegs was doing what he does best; telling dragon facts.

"Oh! Oh! Did you know that Grapple-grounders are one of the strongest dragons there are, and can use their serpent-like bodies to move through the air and tree easily. Jawpower: 7. Strength: 9. Firepower: 7 and-"

"I don't care about that, how fast are Grapple-grounders?" Snoutlout interrupted impatiently.

"Getting nervous already Snoutlout?" A voice taunted.

Tempest flew in on Ash, before waving at everyone cheerfully. "Yo, Temp!" Ruffnut greeted, walking up and punching Tempest on the leg, which Tempest returned, grinning. "Sorry, am I late?"

"Nope, just in time to lose!" Snoutlout smirked, before winking at Tempest, "but I'll go easy on you babe."

Tempest narrowed her eyes before smirking back, "that's a pity _babe_," Tempest replied sarcastically, "because I won't go easy on you."

- At the top of a cliff -

"Alright, to finish and win the race, you must race from here to that other cliff and around it and back here, whoever gets here first is the winner."

Tempest nodded. Simple enough. Well, it would be if there wasn't dozens of massive sharp rocks and other smaller cliffs in the race path.

Tempest patted Ash on the side of the neck encouragingly, _I know we can do this!_

Snoutlout and Hookfang were lined up next to them, but Tempest was too focused looking ahead to notice the little glances Snotlout kept giving her.

Hiccup raised his hand in the air, "on your marks...get set..._go_!"

Tempest immediately squeezed Ash with her legs, and Ash leapt off the cliff eagerly, his massive wings pumping up and down as they soared forward. With their deep bond, Ash trusted Tempest to give him the right signals and Tempest knew Ash could do this. They quickly flew in and around the sharp rocks ahead of them, dipping and swerving. Tempest grinned in triumphant as they zoomed around the other cliff, signalling to Ash to fly back to the others to the finish line.

As Ash and Tempest flew forward, Tempest risked a glance back to see where Snoutlout was, and frowned when she couldn't see him. But then a huge shadow loomed onto her from above, and Tempest let out a yelp of shock as Hookfang let out a massive screech. Hookfang flew down infront of them, cutting up Ash and slowing them down. "What are you doing?!" Tempest screamed at Snoutlout furiously, and Snoutlout grinned back at her, "Winning!"

Tempest scowled and her eyes narrowed. _So that was how they wanted to play, hm_?

"Ash, fire!" Tempest bellowed, and Ash let out a plasma blast at Hookfang, but they managed to dodge it and it slammed into a cliff instead. "That all you got babe?" Snoutlout shouted to them, and Tempest scowled. They were approaching the finish line and Tempest realised that they had to do something, and fast.

"Ash, just like we practised, okay boy? Wing spin!" Tempest yelled, and Ash shot forward, drawing his wings closer while spinning in mid-flight. Ash drew up next to Hookfang and then Ash opened his wings with force, and his wing slammed down onto Hookfangs, knocking him and Snoutlout downwards and out of control. "Good boy Ash!" Tempest cheered, as they took the lead again and crossed the finish line first!

Tempest leapt off Ash and flung her arms around his neck, hugging her dragon. "Well done you two," Astrid complimented them, and Tuffnut added "can you teach me a move like that so I can do it on Ruffnut?" Tempest grinned, until a loud shout was heard.

"No fair! I should of won! She cheated!" Snoutlout complained as he flew back up on Hookfang. Hiccup shrugged, "you did cheat first Snoutlout, so I don't see how it's unfair."

Tempest strode up to Snoutlout, smirking. "Nice try Snoutlout,"

Snoutlout scowled at her and opened his mouth to say something when Astrid and Hiccup pushed him aside, who looked like they had something important to tell me.

"Tempest, I've been talking to my father, Stoick, who is the chief, and he has agreed to let you stay in our village. So, what do you say?" Hiccup asked me.


	5. Chapter 5

Astrid POV:

After Tempest was shown to a vacant house near the edge of the village, which she would move into if she was allowed, she was sent to a meeting with Stoick, so before she could properly settle into the house Stoick could judge her himself.

I sat outside Hiccups house with the rest of the gang as we waited for Stoick and Tempest to finish their meeting. "So, what do you guys think of Tempest so far?" Hiccup asked everyone, and they all replied approvingly, even Snoutlout who I suspected had a thing for Tempest.

Hiccup looked at me expectantly, "Astrid?" I shrugged, "shes alright" I reply, before the door of the house burst open and Tempest with Stoick appeared. "Can Tempest stay?" Hiccup asked his dad, and the slight frown on Stoick face turned into a small smile. "Yes, she is granted permission to live in Berk with us," Stoick said shortly, before walking back into the house abruptly.

Tuffnut voiced my thoughts, "well that was weird."

Ruffnut shoved her brother aside and grinned at Tempest wickedly. "This is awesome! We'll teach you how to annoy everyone on this island, and with your help we'll finally succeed in tricking Mildew into walking off the cliff!"

"Looks like you'll be spending lots of time with me, eh?" Snoutlout pushed away Ruffnut and smirked at Tempest who was looking overwhelmed. I rolled my eyes. Snoutlout really had no clue.

"Excuse me." I said loudly, and everyone looked at me because of my hard tone. "I need to speak to Tempest. Alone."

Tempest shrugged calmly before following after me. I heard Ruffnut say, "uh oh, she's pulling another Heather incident,"

"Can you even spell inciden- Ow!"

I ignored them and gestured to Tempest to follow me into the forest, walking until we came to a small clearing were I was satisfied we wouldn't be overheard.

I turned to the taller girl, crossing my arms. "Who are you?" I asked sternly.

Tempest just raised a eyebrow, her eyes narrowed. "Why are you asking me this? Don't you trust your chief to interrogate me enough?" "Yes, but I prefer to make my own judgements too."

"Listen, I don't want to anger you since I'll be living with you guys and I can tell you and your friends are all close, but what right do you have to ask me these questions? I don't know you so why would you expect me to tell you all about myself? The chief has deemed me trustworthy so why can you?" Tempest said. I blinked at her calm demeanour. Viking girls would have attacked me or insulted me by hinting that their untrustworthy.

"You're not Viking are you?" I asked, and Tempest shook her head.

"Can you just trust me enough not to think I'm going to murder all you guys in your sleep?" Tempest asked, holding out her hand.

I stood for a moment, before shaking her hand.

Then we walked back to camp, where Ruffnut was beating up Tuffnut.


End file.
